Mmm
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Draco semble bien rêveur, assis à la table des Slytherin...RWDM


_Allez, un petit draron de plus..._

_Ah oui, le titre peut paraître bizarre, mais vous le comprendrez à la lecture de ce 'tit one-shot._

_Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'un SLASH donc, je recommande fortement aux homophobes ( s'il y en a…) de décamper rapidement… Aux autres lecteurs ( ou plus sûrement lectrices…), je souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Le prince des Slytherin était assis à la table des vert-et-argent. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lesquelles pensées étaient, sans aucun doute possible, très agréables si l'on se fiait au sourire rêveur qu'il affichait. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, le remarqua :

-Alors Draco, on rêve à une belle princesse ?

-Mmm…, fut la seule réponse dudit Draco.

Ce qui, en langage articulé, pouvait aussi bien signifier 'oui', 'non' ou même 'je préfère me concentrer sur mon assiette de frites plutôt que sur toi, Blaise'. On pouvait faire dire ce que l'on voulait à un simple 'Mmm'.

Dans ce cas précis, ce 'Mmm' voulait dire 'non, je ne rêve pas à une belle princesse, mais à un beau prince aux cheveux roux, et si tu tiens à rester en vie, tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille'. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus importuner Draco qui put donc continuer à songer à son prince charmant.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, un garçon au visage constellé des tâches de son et aux yeux bleus, était dans le même état que le blond Slytherin.

-Ron, tu baves, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Pas du tout, protesta le concerné sans pour autant cesser ses effusions salivaires.

-Non, bien sûr, tu essaies juste une nouvelle recette, les spaghetti bolognaise à la bave de crapaud…

-Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi, 'Mione ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de voir cette vision dégoûtante alors que je suis en train de manger.

Mais Ron n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait son amie, il était retourné à la contemplation de l'objet de ses pensées. Il repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'il pourrait vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense. Surtout avec son ennemi - _ex-ennemi_, se corrigea-t-il.

D'ailleurs, s'ils ne s'étaient pas autant détestés, rien ne serait jamais arrivé entre eux.

Tout avait commencé par une banale dispute qui avait vite dégénérée en bagarre à la façon moldue. Ce qui voulait bien sûr dire que les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre. Et les hormones avaient fait leur travail, c'est-à-dire les pousser à s'embrasser violemment, puis plus. Beaucoup plus. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Une véritable nuit de débauche.

Retour à Draco :

-Dis, Draco, ça te dit de venir avec moi à Hogsmeade, cet après-midi, minauda Pansy.

Regard furieux de la part du jeune Malfoy.

-Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Qui est la salope qui ose s'accaparer mon Draco ?

-Pansy, je ne suis pas à toi !

-Mais… mais… Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

-Non, je ne t'aime pas, Parkinson.

-Qui c'est que tu aimes, alors ? Milicent ? Ou Daphné ?

-Non, ce n'est pas l'une d'elle.

-Alors qui ? Dis-le moi !, cria Pansy.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui !

-Tu l'auras voulu… C'est Ron.

-Ro… Weasley!?

-Oui.

Du côté des rouge-et-or :

-Tu es bien songeur, Ron…

-Mmm…

Signification de ce 'Mmm' : 'si tu savais ma pauvre Hermione, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je suis fou de celui que nous avons considéré comme notre ennemi durant des années'.

-Tu es amoureux ?, demanda Harry, bien plus perspicace _( c'est possible ça ? o_O ) _que leur amie.

-Mmm ( = 'oui' )

-On la connaît ?

-Mmm ( = 'oui, mais ce n'est pas une fille' )

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-C'est qui ?

-Je ne préfère pas vous le dire, répondit le rouquin en regardant du côté de la table des Slytherin où Pansy s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille.

-Ce n'est quand même pas, Parkinson ou Bulstrode ?

-Non. Vous me prenez pour qui ?!

-Alors ?

-C'est Draco…

-Quoi !?

BOUM ! BOUM ! Harry et Hermione venaient de tomber de leur banc, évanouis sous le choc.

Les deux nouveaux amants croisèrent leurs regards et se sourirent amoureusement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_

* * *

_

_Bon, c'est très court, je sais, mais bon, c'est juste un petit délire...  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
